Agama Hakuyō
'Agama Hakuyō '(白葉アガマ, Hakuyō Agama) was a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Hakuyō Tribe. Background Agama was born as the only child to Yamori Hakuyō. Yamori died when he was young, leaving him to be raised by his mother. At the age of 10, he discovered that he possessed his father's Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai and due to having no teacher on how to properly use it, began to experiment with it. By the age of 14, his skill with the kekkei genkai was enough to grant him the rank of chūnin. By the age of 18, he had fully mastered his kekkei genkai and became a well renowned shinobi of Konoha. However, his newly acquired fame caused him to grow arrogant and overconfident, leading him at one point to be easily led into a trap by Eda-nin. Agama lived through this thanks to the Ino–Shika–Chō team saving him. This experience quickly tempered his ego and he learned to act more careful while in battle, and even decided to learn elemental ninjutsu, something that he considered beneath him before. During the Third Shinobi World War, he met and fought Kōhai Kazan, which left enough impact on him to remember the man years later when they met again during the Fourth Shinobi World War. At some point he met and fell in love with a civilian woman and the two eventually had a daughter. However, due to complications from the birth, she died, leaving Agama to raise Kanahebi on his own. Personality Agama was a gallant and youthful individual and tends to be serious only when the situation calls for it. Prior to meeting his wife, Agama was a notorious flirt and womanizer. Despite his overall laid-back attitude, he was willing to work hard at something whenever he put his mind to it, such as mastering his kekkei genkai or earning the trust of his wife when he first met her. Unlike many people of Konoha, he did not hate Naruto, but rather had a deep mistrust of him, fearing that one day he would loose control of the Nine-Tailed Fox and bring about destruction. It was because of this fear that he did not allow Kanahebi to interact and talk with him. Agama was a truly caring and loving parent, help his daughter to succeed and thrive as a shinobi. He was at times, what many people consider, overprotective of Kanahebi, often threatening people for perceived insults against her. When he was younger, Agama was a highly cocky and overconfident individual. He would often boast of his growing fame and the mastery of his kekkei genkai in order to woo women. However, after being ambushed by Eda-nin and nearly dying, these traits lessened considerably, though he did remain flirtatious until he met his wife. Appearance Like most members of his clan, Agama's appearance was considered "exotic". He possess messy, shoulder-length cyan colored hair and striking pink eyes. He wore a grey colored zipper shirt underneath a green, unbuttoned trench coat that possessed numerous grey straps and brown laces on the arms, along with dark shinobi pants and boots. Due to his kekkei genkai, he had dark green scales on his upper back. Abilities Chiryūmyaku Like his father before him, Agama's main form of combat was utilizing his Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allowed him to either fully or partially transform into a dragon-like entity or to manipulate the growth of his scales for offensive or defensive purposes. By manipulating the growth of his scales, he could form a blade-like extension on his arm, could quickly extend its range and if needed, detach it at a moments notice. He could also have his scales cover his whole body in order to dramatically increase his defenses, but preferred not to, as it slowed his movements. His skill with manipulating his scale growth was so great that he could shoot them at his opponents and quickly replace them, something that has been noted to be very difficult for Chiryūmyaku users to pull off. His most powerful ability was to transform into a dragon-like entity. When fully transformed, Agama gained enhanced strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and defensive armor plating. While the full transformation did render him blind while in use, he could also perceive his surroundings by sensing vibrations in the ground and air. As he had fully mastered the Chiryūmyaku, the time it took him to fully transform was only 10 minutes, compared to his daughter, who needed anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes to fully transform. Physical Prowess As a member of the Hakuyō clan, Agama was highly skilled in taijutsu. He himself was gifted with incredible strength, and was capable of lifting two full grown humans by their heads and throwing both of them into a group of enemies. Part I Chūnin Exams Agama is first seen during the Chūnin Exam Festival, participating and defeating an opponent in a drinking contest, much to the surprise of onlookers. Deciding not to get into another challenge, he pays his bill and leaves to go enjoy the rest of the festival. A month later, Agama is seen watching the final rounds with his daughter Kanahebi. While surprised that Naruto made it to the finals, he becomes even more surprised when he defeats Neji. While Shikamaru and Temari fight, he remakes how both of them are fighting smart and wonders who will win. Konoha Crush Later, while most of the audience is put to sleep with a genjutsu, Agama quickly dispels the genjutsu and wakes his daughter up, attracting the attention of invading Otogakure forces. He quickly dispatches them and along with Kanahebi, begins to other Konoha shinobi in driving the invading Oto and Suna forces out of the village using his draconic abilities. Several days after the invasion is successfully repelled, he attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Recovery Mission Shortly before Saskue defected from Konoha, Agama was sent on a mission along with Kanahebi. When they returned and learned of Sauske's defection, he remembered his match during the chūnin exams and was saddened that such potential was being wasted. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Trivia * The name "Agama" refers to a genus of old world lizards. * Agama's chakra color was shown to be dark green. * Agama had a very high tolerance to alcohol, being able to remain sober while others have long passed out. * According to the databook(s): ** Agama's hobby was to participate in contests with the other clan leaders. ** Agama wished to fight the various clan heads throughout Konoha. ** Agama's favorite foods were Tempura and sake, while his least favorite was chicken and leaf vegetables. ** Agama's favorite phrase was X. Quotes References * The 3rd picture was made in Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Couple Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator. Category:DRAFT